


An Ambassador with Appeal

by parlath



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (technically a songfic idk it'll make sense to the Discord), Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parlath/pseuds/parlath
Summary: Some mornings in Skyhold were enough to make the Inquisitor wish she stayed in bed.(A nonsense drabble that wouldn't leave my brain alone)
Kudos: 4





	An Ambassador with Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd do it, and unfortunately? I have. I dedicate this to Allegra (Happy birthday!) and the rest of the Discord clut
> 
> (Sorry, Clonesy)

Crossing Skyhold's hall, Ellana glanced about. 'I know it's early, but seeing this room so empty and quiet is still strange.' Shrugging away the thought, she kept pace and soon reached the door that led to Josephine's office and the war table. 'Hopefully she's already awake. I'd prefer we take care of this quickly.'

Carefully approaching the inner door, partly to remain quiet and partly out of worry Sera had placed another bucket trap, the Inquisitor cracked the door open. Nodding to herself upon hearing the usual sounds of paper shuffling, she leant forward... before the next echo halted her.

“I'mmmm a banana, and I have appeal” Josephine murmured to herself, while sorting a stack of documents. Ellana's confusion turned to panic when the ambassador gave an exaggerated gasp. This quickly turned out not to be from a realisation she had been overheard, but a part of the odd tune.

“I'm yellow and I'm _**tasty**_ _,_ and I make for a squishy meal!” Finishing up with a strange grunt, Josephine returned to silence as she worked.

* * *

After a few blinks, Ellana stealthily backed out into the corridor. 'I should... just go. Maybe ask Cullen instead...' Silently praying that whatever force kept closing doors behind her, whether it be Dirthamen or even just Cole, would do so again to keep Josephine from noticing, Ellana crept down into the staircase that led to the kitchens. She reached the lower chamber, and saw Leliana exiting the kitchen with a bowl of food. “Ah, Inquisitor? We're both awake early” the spymaster smiled.

“Yeah... my Clan are having trouble with bandits” Ellana held up a scrap of paper. “I meant to ask Lady Josephine to arrange help from the local authorities, but...”

“But?”

“She's... busy?” Ellana attempted.

Studying the Inquisitor's face, Leliana shook her head with a sigh. “She was singing the banana song, wasn't she?”

“...” Ellana simply replied with an embarrassed nod.

“Oh, _Josie_...” Leliana emitted a groan, and held out her spare hand. “Allow me, I can handle that for you.” 'And catch her in the middle of another song, I hope. It's been too long since I embarrassed her...'


End file.
